The present invention relates to a console and particularly one for use in connection with an engine cover for a vehicle.
Many full sized vans currently made by U.S. automotive manufacturers includes an engine cover which is removable for selective servicing of the engine. Some of these covers include rudamental storage devices such as cup holders, ashtrays or a small storage tray or bin. Recreational vans of the type converted by van conversion companies have also included bolt-on trays which are affixed directly to the tops of the engine covers. These trays remain in a fixed position with respect to the engine cover.